


Negative

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [28]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cancer, Comfort, Fluff, Health, Negative Cancer Test, Negative Test, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Your cancer test comes back negative.
Relationships: Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Negative

You put your phone on your desk and flopped your head onto the wood of your desk. Light laughs escaped your lips. With a sigh, you lifted your head up and ran a hand through your hair. You glanced over towards Rude who was staring at you with a questioning look.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Don’t have cancer!” you cheered and gazed away from him while fidgeting with a loose string hanging off of the hem of your jacket.

“Why would you have it?”

With a sigh, you nervously glanced back at him. The sunglasses obscured his eyes, so you couldn’t get a good read on him. You tried to swallow down some spit to moisten your dry throat. Realizing your throat wasn’t going to get any better, you looked away and took a deep breath. “I’ve been having some health issues. The doctors were concerned it was cancer, so I got tested last week. The test results just came back negative.”

There was a heavy silence in the air. It was weighing down on your shoulders, crushing you further into the chair you were occupying. The sound of Rude’s jacket shuffling met your ears. A small clink sounded on his desk. Your eyes dared to peak over. He had taken off his glasses and was pinching the space between his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he questioned just above a whisper.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of something that might have been nothing. And…If I did tell someone, it would have made it more real. I was scared.” Your hands started to shake as you felt your emotions start to flare up. “And I know it was stupid to be scared. We’re facing life and death just about every day. But this was different.”

Rude stood up and made his way over to you. He leaned against your desk and forced you to keep eye contact with him. Eye contact that was no longer obscured by his sunglasses. “You’re right, it was different. But it wasn’t stupid to be scared. I wish you would have told me. That way I could have supported you.”

“Sorry.”

Rude shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not mad.” He offered a hand out towards you. “Let’s go celebrate. My treat.”

With a grin, you took his hand. He pulled you out of your chair. Though, he kept a firm grip on your hand, not wanting to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a brief cancer scare, but my test came back negative <3


End file.
